i) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an insulating system for an electric appliance having a high-voltage part, and more particular, to an insulating system which is excellent in recycling of materials.
ii) Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, resin-molding systems have been used for a construction, in which a part being subjected to high voltage is enclosed by an insulating material to enhance reliability in electric insulation. In such measure, in order to form a resin layer around a part being subjected to high voltage, the high-voltage part is assembled in dies, into which a resin is injected and cured. Accordingly, the resin comes into close contact with the high-voltage part, and so disassembly thereof cannot be readily made. Also, it is difficult to recycle metallic materials, such as copper and aluminum, used in the high-voltage part in the resin. However, reliability in electric insulation is remarkably high in such system, which has this system used in many appliances.
An object of the invention is to provide an insulating system, which enables easy disassembly, and separation and reuse of materials, which constitute an electric appliance.
The invention has a feature in a resin block insulating system comprising a plurality of resin blocks laid so as to cover a high-voltage part.
More specifically, the above object is attained by blocking an insulating layer, which covers a periphery of an electric appliance to insulate high voltage, such that the thus formed insulating blocks closely cover a high-voltage part of the electric appliance. That is, the insulating blocks are spread over as tiles are laid. The insulting blocks are made of a resin to take charge of insulation. However, with such measure, fine gaps are present in boundaries between the insulating blocks to cause poor insulation there. Hereupon, slanting or inclined surfaces are formed to increase insulation length for enhanced reliability, thus ensuring an insulation quality equivalent to that obtained with the insulating blocks. In this manner, it is possible to provide an insulating system, which possesses adequate insulation quality and is easy to disassemble.